There are many types of billing to a user who was furnished contents in case that the user wishes to be provided with contents via accessing a web site through Internet, particularly to be provided with charged content which is highly valuable as information.
Among the various billing processes, it is the predominant way to charge a fixed fee uniformly to all users who registered as members of the web site providing chargeable contents.
In addition, billing agency web sites, which carry out the billing process of another web sites, appeared recently. These billing agency web sites carry out the billing process of the member web sites which requested billing process to the agency and collect fees from the users uniformly. Then, the agency may determine the shares for each of the member sites based on the frequency data about the access of the users.
However, the conventional methods described only charge uniformly to all web sites, therefore the methods have a difficulty to discriminate for billing a web site which provides information of high quality thereby inducing many users to access and another web site which does not.
Like this, the conventional billing system is to charge uniformly by the server, and it is because of the problem of the client program and the impossibility of recording the correct visiting time due to the non-connective characteristic of IP protocol.